RSVP by Owl
by MeteorLeopard
Summary: "I think I have a right to be concerned if you are going to feed me to your pet snakes as the evening entertainment," She remarked drily. Suddenly Hermione finds herself at the top of every Slytherin's guest list and she wants to know why... Dramione! One-shot. Enjoy! :)


RSVP by Owl

Hermione stared at her reflection in the dark wood full length mirror and criticism pooled in her chocolate eyes. Every blemish and imperfection was noted and accounted for. She was never a particularly vain person but even she knew she looked amazing right now. She had paid careful attention to her every feature and highlighted those that she considered her assets. Taking a deep breath she did a slow turn and gave her figure one final once over before leaving the bathroom. Entering her suite room she gathered her few belongings including her wand and placed them in her small silver clutch purse. Hermione settled herself into a state of calm and tried not to laugh wryly at the nervous butterflies doing a waltz in her abdomen. It was like the Yule Ball all over again. Except this time she was older, less naïve and flying solo.

When her thought lapsed onto the reason for her dateless state she couldn't stop an irritated scowl from crossing her perfectly made up face. Ron. The stupid jerkface. She huffed once and then set out to calm herself once again. He really wasn't worth expending the energy she had decided earlier this week. It had been last weekend that everything had gone completely haywire. Hermione had been at The Burrow for Sunday brunch along with Harry and the whole Weasley family when owls had arrived for the three of them. Hogwarts was having a five year reunion at some resort near the seaside. Hermione had been so excited at the prospect of seeing everyone in one place. Harry appeared to be just as pleased but Ron had frowned unhappily. After a lot of poking and prodding from Harry and herself, Ron had admitted that he didn't mind going but that he thought that they should each go alone. Hermione had been outraged. Ron had basically declared that he didn't want to be her date to the reunion despite having been dating for the last five years.

The fight escalated and the ultimate conclusion after a large amount of screaming and shouting was that Ron was ashamed to be seen with her. He didn't want to go back to see all his old peers and be seen as the poor sod that ended up with bookworm Granger. So Hermione had done him a favour and dumped him like last week's spaghetti bolognaise. She spent Monday and Tuesday in her little flat feeling absolutely devastated. Curled in a ball, eating ice cream and nursing her crushed self esteem. By Wednesday morning she woke and took a good look at herself, her life and what she wanted. She admitted that Ron had made her feel small and insignificant but she was also ready to push that all behind her. Maybe there would be a nice single wizard at the reunion and she would live happily ever after, she laughed. She sent her RSVP by owl to Anthony Goldstein the organizer of the event as she plotted a master plan to make Ron wish he had never been ashamed to be seen with her. She was a war hero damn it! She was the brightest witch of her age! To top it off, she might not be the most beautiful witch in the world but she was no Millicent Bulstrode, thank you very much. Hmph.

Hermione took the week off work and went home to stay with her parents. She told her mom about her plotting and then they went to put it into action. Now the following weekend Hermione was ready. She hadn't seen anyone for the whole week and was curious as to how they would respond to her new look. She could hardly wait to see their faces.

Hermione locked her suite and began to make her way to the elevator. The entire resort was booked out to have the reunion and each past student was given a suite to stay in. The get together party itself was being held today the Friday evening downstairs in the main reception hall. The rest of the weekend was going to consist of scattered activities around the resort. Spa visits, social luncheons, cocktail parties and even Quidditch games. Hermione hadn't decided what she wanted to participate in yet. She would do that later once she had survived this particular event.

Hermione heard the party long before she actually entered the reception hall. Sashaying into a room decorated neutrally in black and white Hermione could help but draw attention to herself. She had after all taken a huge risk in her transformation. Her previously bushy uncontrollable hair was all gone. Instead she had a short mix between a bob and pixie cut framing her face and her high cheek bones. Her eyes were beautifully captured by impeccable smokey make up and her lips were a decadent red. Yet her biggest risk was in the form of an emerald green mini dress and five inch black pumps that made her legs look miles longer. The Gryffindor Princess looked more like a Slytherin Goddess than her usual red dressed self. Hermione barely batted an eyelash as she manoeuvred across the room. She was followed by twittering and whispers as she approached her group of friends. Harry and Ron were chatting to a few of their fellow Gryffindors and stopped in surprise once they realized the beautiful girl joining them was Hermione.

"Harry," She greeted with a wide grin and he gave her a huge hug nearly sweeping her off her feet. The other guys in their little circle of conversation began nudging one another in disbelief. That was Hermione Bookworm Granger?

"We were worried about you," He whispered in her ear as an aside. "We thought you would do something stupid all on your own." He admitted and Hermione laughed at him. Harry had always been such a worrier.

"I am fine," She assured him. "I just needed to get rid of some baggage in my life." She explained airily and Ron beside Harry cringed into his glass of champagne. Hermione then turned to Ron and her grin brightened in malicious glee.

"Ron," She stepped towards him and gave him a hug. "It is so good to see you. It feels as though it has been ages." Her remark hit the spot and Ron similarly grumbled that it had been far too long. Harry looked perfectly bemused by Hermione's revenge. Make him regret he had been a jerk and then kill him with sugary sweet kindness. If Ron blew up now he would just look like a fool so he would just have to stand by and watch Hermione play Belle of the ball. A beauty that he no longer had any claim over and who had lost because he had been too ashamed of her. Harry was fully on Hermione's side of the whole debacle and Ron deserved everything he was getting.

Hermione greeted her fellow classmates enthusiastically and before long was engaged in a conversation with Luna. Something about how her aura was perfectly radiant and would attract wrackspurts in turn bringing her good luck. Hermione was nodding furiously at Luna's lunacy, when a hand and a glass of champagne appeared at her elbow. Hermione looked up in surprise at the owner of the hand. Draco Malfoy was offering her a drink with a perfectly polite smile on his handsome face. There was also a hint of something that Hermione could quite place in his eyes. Almost as if he had a secret he wasn't willing to tell.

"Granger," He greeted her smoothly his deep voice perfectly charming. "You should really train Weasley to treat his lady better," He teased her in good nature which was quite unusual for him. "To think he hasn't even got you a drink yet."

Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile at Malfoy's audacity. He approached a group of near solid Gryffindors gave their beloved Princess a drink which she accepted. He also subtly inferred that Hermione was the boss of any relationship with Ron and insulted the Weasley's manners. Hermione knew that she and Malfoy were never on particularly good terms but he appeared to be making an effort to behave. He would also be very useful in her quest to show Ron how wrong he had been about her. So long as he remained a perfect gentleman.

"Malfoy," She nodded a greeting as she took the drink from him and knocked back half the glass. "Ron is hardly obliged to get a drink for someone who is not his lady." She explained sweetly and once again Ron visibly flinched under her remark as Harry snickered at his friend's expense.

"I was under the impression that you and Weasley would be long married and popping out red haired spawn by now." Malfoy commented drily and Hermione laughed heartily as if the mere thought was completely absurd. Putting a hand on his arm as if to steady herself she was surprised when Malfoy didn't appear to mind too much and placed his hand over hers.

"Hardly Malfoy, Ron and I are only friends," Hermione assured him and Ron seemed to be near blowing up at her dismissal of him. Malfoy appeared to be in thought for a second and Hermione realized that he still had her hand. She tried not to blush at how intently he was studying her all of a sudden.

"Is that so," Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow before he took her half empty glass from her hands and put it on the tray of a passing waiter. "Then if you are otherwise unattached, I demand that you dance with me." Malfoy told her as he lifted his hand palm upwards in invitation. He appeared to be completely sincere so Hermione took his hand without hesitation and he began to lead her away.

"I will see you later," She called over her shoulder leaving Harry to deal with the sudden outbreak of protesting from Ron. Weaving through groups of chatting people Hermione soon found herself in the middle of the sweeping dance floor. Malfoy placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close before they began moving in time with the music. Malfoy was honestly the most fantastic dancer and led her like a proper man should. His long fingers on her waist were feather light yet she knew exactly where he wanted her to go. All eyes in the room were on the pair and Hermione felt giddy with delight. There was nothing that could infuriate Ron more than the appearance of Draco Malfoy. Personally Hermione managed to get over her petty hatred for him after the war ended. It seemed pointless to keep hold of it for no reason. These days she would greet Malfoy with a nod in passing when she saw him at the ministry, but it wasn't as though they actually ever had a long conversation beyond the usual 'hello and how are you'.

Half a minute into the dance Malfoy leaned closer bringing his lips to her ear making her shiver. "I know exactly what you are up to, Granger." Hermione could tell by his tone that he was very amused by her spectacle. Hermione didn't even falter in her step at being figured out and Malfoy was very impressed by her cunning.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Malfoy." She said innocently but her eyes revealed a hint of playful glee. He twirled her around before pulling her back to his chest with a wry chuckle at her behaviour.

"You would have made an amazing Slytherin" He complimented her as the song came to an end and she stepped away from him. Their fellow classmates were still watching their exchange and Hermione decided to let them talk. They would always have something to say no matter what she did.

"I do look good in green don't I," She stated breezily as they made their way off the dance floor. Malfoy tucked her arm neatly in his so that she couldn't escape and began to lead her in the opposite direction of her friends.

"I would love to know whatever it is that Weasley did you invoke your wrath," Malfoy said and Hermione chuckled darkly resisting the urge to fling a glare in Ron's direction.

"You don't want to know." She told him before lifting her chin and ignoring the scowl that Ron was giving her.

"On the contrary," He countered as he led her towards his group of fellow Slytherins, "My friends and I are highly anticipating the tale straight from the source."

Hermione felt a little nervous being thrown in a fray of snakes but allowed herself to be tugged along. Most of her generation Slytherins had built up their reputations after the war. They all had good professions, thriving businesses and mostly kept out of trouble. She saw most of them at social events and functions and she hadn't been called a mudblood in years. Hermione also highly doubted that they would do anything to her in broad daylight at a function that was so well attended. They finally reached the snake den corner and Hermione didn't have time to retreat even if she had wanted to.

"Everyone," Malfoy commanded their attention. "You remember Hermione Granger." He introduced her for formality sake before gesturing to a waiter to bring everyone a round of drinks. The snakes seemed to exchange knowing looks before Pansy Parkinson, who was lounging on a sofa like Queen of Sheba, gave her an up and down look.

"Nice dress, Granger," She raised an eyebrow. "It's a good colour on you," She complimented and Hermione noted the subtle challenge in her tone. It was a test. It appeared as though she had grown some tact and class in the last five years.

"Why thank you Parkinson," She said breezily. "However I have no doubt you would do it much more justice." She turned the compliment onto the other girl and Pansy smiled. Hermione had passed the test and Pansy waved a hand motioning for her to take a seat. Hermione sat demurely on a sofa beside Astoria Greengrass before taking a drink that smug looking Malfoy offered her. She knocked it back and then passed the glass back for another one. It was liquid courage after all.

"So Granger, you know everyone," Malfoy said and then proceeded to refresh her memory. "Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, you know them. Then we have the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria." He pointed out the two well poised girls, "And last but not least Blaise Zabini and Theo Knott." He finished by pointing out his two closest friends. Hermione knew Theo from her work in the ministry. The previous year they had tackled a case together and Hermione had respected his intelligence.

"Theo," She nodded at him and he raised his glass in greeting. He was a very good looking man and had his arm around the petite blonde figure of Daphne Greengrass. Hermione also noticed the giant diamond on her left hand. It appeared that there would be wedding bells sometime soon.

"It's been a while, Hermione," He winked at her and Malfoy appeared to be surprised that they were on first name basis. Hermione didn't notice the frown that he aimed in Theo's direction. "How has life been treating you?" He enquired politely and Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It is a lot better now," She told him casually and Theo laughed at her nonchalance.

"Nice to see you tossed Weasley," His eyes twinkled at her grimace at the sound of the jerk's name. "You are far too clever for the likes of him anyway." Theo praised her as his fingers drew a pattern on the knee of his fiancé sitting beside him.

Hermione shrugged and lounged back into her seat now that she began to feel slightly more comfortable around Malfoy's minions. "He had worn out his welcome," She said as if Ron had been an old sock rather than the man she had been dating and everyone chuckled at her in amusement.

"So what did he do?" Blaise piped up curiously from his spot in the corner. The handsome Italian had been relatively quiet so far and merely slyly grinned at her from behind his whiskey.

"Let's just say that he was unappreciative of what he had and lost it." Hermione winked at him and the group appeared to like the explanation.

"And now you look smoking hot and he has regret spouting out his ears just as you planned," Malfoy shook his head and sat beside her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy," She said coyly and the Slytherins laughed rambunctiously. They rather liked this new cunning Granger much more than the old goody two shoes book worm one.

"You are incorrigible," Malfoy accused and Hermione didn't bother protesting. Over an hour later Hermione was laughing with the group and exchanging stories. She could hardly believe that these were the same people she went to school with. They were intelligent and amusing. Even Pansy could hold a good conversation when she wanted to! It was all rather odd. It was only once Malfoy had put an arm along the back of their seat and technically around Hermione that Ron finally snapped and stormed over to their group.

Looking equally awkward and stupid he pulled Hermione up from her seat with an angry tug of her arm. "What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at her and Hermione's eyes were steely with anger.

"I will do whatever I damn well please Ronald Weasley," She told him coldly. "Now either you unhand me and stop making a scene or you will regret it," she hissed dangerously and Ron faltered. Angry Hermione was very scary but he was not to be deterred. He was about to open his mouth again when Hermione cut him off. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She muttered at him before he suddenly crumpled to the floor like a rag doll completely knocked out.

Hermione then waved Harry over with a hand. Harry rushed over looking more and more amused. "I am so sorry Harry," Hermione began, "it appears Ron has had far too much to drink. Would you mind taking him back to his room?" She asked him sweetly and Harry nodded with a big smile as he gathered Ron up and took him away. Hermione took her seat again and took in the surprised gazes of the group around her.

"What?" She asked them.

"You are something else, Granger," Malfoy told her completely intrigued and she gave him a 'who me?' look.

"He had too much to drink," She insisted and Malfoy snorted from his place beside her.

"Well this has been great fun, socializing with you vipers" She said as she got up wining a few amused looks, "But I am going to retreat for the evening I have a busy weekend ahead." She left them with a polite bid goodnight hardly noticing Malfoy's intensely interested gaze on her retreating figure.

Hermione hadn't stayed for the whole reunion weekend. She had received a phone call on Saturday morning about a unicorn that had to be relocated so she had left to go help her partner move it. Now it was Monday morning and Hermione was back at work. After taking the previous week off to go stay with her parents a great deal of her work had piled up and the messages and floo calls for her were endless. She came in early and hardly had a second to breathe until it got to lunch. During lunch she decided to send for lunch instead of going out. After ordering herself a meal she sat down to read her mail that wasn't in the bright red urgent tray. There wasn't a lot of it, but it appeared that the five letters were written on rather fancy parchment. The first letter nearly made Hermione fall out of her seat in dead shock. After all it wasn't everyday that she received an invitation to the Parkinson residence for tea this coming Sunday afternoon.

Hermione knew that she had made an impression at the reunion the previous weekend but it hardly warranted a best buddy relationship with any of them. Hermione continued to shuffle through her mail and found four similar invitations. Dinner at the Knott residence for Thursday night, a bridal shower on Friday for Daphne Greengrass, a brunch at the Zabini residence on Saturday and lastly a ball on Saturday evening at Malfoy Manor. Since when was she suddenly put on the Slytherin guest list?! Hermione felt rather alarmed. She wondered if she should just decline all of them. Perhaps she could just attend the simpler ones? Yet, if she went one she would offend those whose events she didn't attend. Argh! This was ridiculous!

Hermione's lunch arrived and she decided that she would figure out what to do later on. She flung herself back into her work and was exhausted by the end of the day. She worked overtime and everyone had gone home by the time she packed up to floo home. It was just as she was gathering her papers that there was a knock on her office door and Hermione pulled out her wand to defend herself if need be. She knew everyone had gone home and the war had made her paranoid for her own safety. When the door opened Hermione wanted to strangle Malfoy. He gave her his signature smirk when he took in her figure pointing a wand rather threateningly at him.

"A bit of an overreaction don't you think, Granger?" He teased her and she lowered her wand with a sigh before she continued to pack up her stuff. He began to potter around her office and study her muggle trinkets with curiosity.

"It never hurts to be prepared," She said as she slung her handbag over her shoulder. "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" She asked him politely as she began to head for the door shooing him out ahead of her.

"Yes actually," He told her but didn't seem too inclined to continue. He followed her out of her office and watched her lock it with a wave of her wand. She then proceeded to put up numerous wards with Malfoy keeping a careful eye on her the entire time. He had that secretive look in eyes again and Hermione wondered if there was something wrong.

"So?" She asked him expectantly as she began heading for the floo. If Malfoy wanted something from her, then he could ask for it as she walked. She was in a hurry to get home damn it! He remained quiet until they were almost standing right in front of the floo. Hermione was still waiting for him to tell him what he wanted from her.

"Have dinner with me." He said suddenly, and Hermione froze midstep causing Malfoy to bump into the back of her. She whirled around incredulously and gaped at him in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" She demanded with a frown facing in dead on and he barely flinched. His grey eyes were almost hypnotizing and she found herself searching them for any hint that he was messing with her.

"I said, have dinner with me," He repeated softly and Hermione floundered for a few seconds. She could hardly believe that he had actually said that. She and been so sure that she had misheard him the first time.

"I don't mean to be rude Malfoy, but other than having a few drinks with you and your fellow Slytherins last weekend I hardly know you," She pointed out and he shrugged as if he didn't really care all that much about that.

"That is something I would like to remedy," He smiled wryly lighting up his handsome face. Hermione felt her heart flutter in a cliché manner. It was completely natural. Malfoy was a very good looking wizard and it would be almost silly if she didn't find him attractive. It was his sudden interest in her that was surreal. Since when did he ask women who weren't pureblood socialite witches to dinner? Since now, apparently.

"What is with you Slytherins and being so friendly all of a sudden?" She asked no one in particular as she shook her head and ran a hand through her short locks in exasperation. She was torn between saying yes just for the heck of it and vehemently refusing. Malfoy chuckled at her dilemma.

"I can't speak for them, but I find you intriguing." He admitted and Hermione pursed her lips in attempt to poke holes in his reasoning. "And I would like to get to know you better."

"Malfoy," She began hesitantly. "I don't think that is a very good idea."

Malfoy did not seem to be on the verge of leaving her be if his determined expression was any indicator. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"How about this," He suggested easily. "You don't have to answer me now. Come to all the events you have been invited to for this week and if by the end of the week you still want to have nothing to do with me or my friends we will leave you in peace."

Hermione gave him a hard look and then sighed deeply at Malfoy giving her a look that was so pressing it should be probably be illegal. "Deal?" He asked her and she nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, I will send out my RSVPs by owl in the morning," She told him as she reached for a handful of floo powder. "See you around, Malfoy," She called over her shoulder before she called out her home address and disappeared into green flames. Leaving Malfoy feeling rather pleased with himself.

Hermione fingered the paperclip that was meant to be her portkey and tried not to groan. Theo had sent it over earlier in the week once she had sent her RSVP by owl to him. She wasn't looking forward to having dinner with the vipers but she had made a deal with Malfoy in a moment of exhaustion induced madness and now she had to pay the price. It would look very cowardly on her part if she backed out now. Her fingers tingled and suddenly she was tugged into a thin air by the activated portkey. Before she knew it, the whole thing was over and she had been deposited in the Knott family foyer. She blinked a few times to take in the beautifully decorated space. It was just as she was wondering what she should do that a shriek from the doorway startled her.

"Granger, you bitch!" The voice cheered happily as Hermione turned around quickly.

"Pansy, that is hardly any way to greet my guest!" Theo scolded her as he followed her into the room.

"It's the least she deserves after disappearing on us last weekend!" Pansy mock pouted before pulling Hermione into a spontaneous and completely uncharacteristic hug. Theo threw Hermione an apologetic look for his friend's behaviour and she gave him a 'what the hell' raised eyebrow in return.

"Unhand me you boa constrictor," She demanded the girl as she was released and Pansy giggled at her silly snake joke. Theo also gave her a light hug in greeting which Hermione returned now that she wasn't taken completely by surprise.

"You are the last to arrive," He told her as he ushered her into the dining room. The room held a long table of beautiful dark wood and twin chandeliers that appeared to be made of Swarovski crystal. "What's your poison?" He politely asked her what drink she would like. She replied that she would die for a glass of red wine and Theo missioned off to retrieve one for her. Pansy grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her off to the table in a near stranglehold. Before she knew it she was seated between Pansy and Malfoy with a glass of wine in hand.

The Slytherins scattered around the table were the same group that were at the reunion with the addition of Adrian Pucey and Markus Flint. No one appeared to mind her presence at the table at all and were all chatting happily about something or other. She gave them all a deeply suspicious look. There was something very wrong about all of this. She was just waiting for them to feed her to a Basilisk or something equally evil. Why were they all being so freaking nice?!

"Don't fret so much, Granger. It does not become you," Malfoy drawled to her left and Hermione shot him sharp look.

"I think I have a right to be concerned if you are going to feed me to your pet snakes as the evening entertainment," She remarked drily taking a sip of her wine as their starter appeared.

Malfoy chuckled at her words and many of those in her immediate vicinity joined in at Hermione's paranoid ideas. "We would never do that Granger." He assured her placing his hand on hers where it was on her lap before releasing it. Hermione took in Malfoy's behaviour with careful eyes. He seemed to be nervous and took a swig of his whiskey before he picked up his knife and fork.

"We have something much more exciting planned for you, Granger" Zabini spoke up jokingly from across the table and Hermione mock flinched for dramatic effect. Everyone enjoyed the banter and joined in with their own theories on their plans to fob her off. Some of them were rather entertaining and Hermione found herself laughing along. When the joke was over Hermione fixed Zabini with a pointed stare.

"You had better be joking Zabini or I will feed you to Harry's hippogriff," She threatened with a charming smile.

"I am far too good looking to be hippogriff food!" He protested childishly and the table escalated into more general topics. After the starter was finished Hermione began to relax and enjoy herself. Malfoy claimed a majority of her attention and kept her busy with riveting intellectual debates. He didn't really engage in other conversations unless she was in them and made sure that her drink was replenished the entire evening. Hermione on the other hand preferred to move from person to person getting to know them better. She was even included in a business conversation with Pucey and Zabini where she offered some good advice on potential marketing campaigns. Once or twice she was distracted by Pansy's tangents on muggle fashion and before she knew it she had agreed to take the pureblood witch shopping in muggle London tomorrow morning. Over dessert of Crème Brule, she discussed Quidditch with Flint. Having Ginny as a friend who was a professional player was a great help in maintaining a general conversation about a sport she didn't care much for.

After dinner everyone retreated to the parlour for port and coffee and Hermione found herself reclining on a sofa beside Malfoy. He was very sneaky like that. She would hardly notice him and the next thing she knew he was beside her. She found herself conversing with many of the Slytherins in the room yet somehow she always ended up back at Malfoy's side. No doubt his doing, but still. For some reason she felt slightly uncomfortable there. This worried Hermione a little bit. It was a bit of a disconcerting feeling but it was to be expected when Malfoy was someone who had never really been nice to her. However Malfoy was being nothing short of an attentive and charming gentleman, so she had no reason to feel this way. For heaven's sake he was being nice! Then there was the issue with Pansy who had decided Hermione was her new best friend. Hermione found herself liking the girl a lot more than she thought she would. Who would have thought? Unlike Lavender Brown and the other girls she went to Hogwarts with Pansy's love for fashion didn't irritate her. Perhaps it was because in Pansy's bimbo persona Hermione saw a truly cunning and intelligent mind. It was rather frightening how perceptive the girl could be when she wanted to. Pansy's new friendship, however unexpected, did not give her the same sort of odd feeling she got from Malfoy. Hermione wondered why, since they were both equally horrid to her at school.

"You are over thinking things again, Granger," Malfoy said quietly from beside her and Hermione frowned at him.

"I am not." She defended herself before finishing her coffee and getting up from her seat to find Theo. She needed to leave and clear her thoughts. She wasn't sure what it was about Malfoy but his mere presence was getting under her skin and making her skittish. The little brushes of his hand against hers during dinner, the intense conversations and meaningful looks were adding up to a picture that was making Hermione feel rather strange. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. She didn't know what Malfoy wanted from her. Malfoy followed her and was half a step behind her when she found her host chatting to Astoria about how lovely Venice was this time of the year.

"Sorry to interrupt Theo," She said politely with a smile as they stopped their conversation to pay her attention. "I am going to take my leave now. Thank you so much for a lovely evening." She thanked her host as a good guest should.

Goodbyes were exchanged all around and Pansy bounded over to arrange to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley at ten tomorrow morning. Just as Hermione was making her grand escape towards the floo she noticed that Malfoy was still with her. So much for escaping.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She enquired as she reached for the floo powder on the mantelpiece.

"Escorting you home, Granger." He gave her one of his charming smiles and gathered up her floo free arm in his. She felt herself freeze for a second before forcing herself to relax. He hadn't done anything to indicate that he would do anything other than take her home. Hermione rolled her eyes at his sudden desire to be a gentlemen to a girl he had spent his whole life antagonizing. It just felt off. This Malfoy felt completely wrong even though he was being nicer than Ron had ever been. How was that for a conundrum? Malfoy pulled her towards the floo and Hermione scattered the powder before calling out her home address.

They were engulfed in flames and then found themselves in her home. It was a beautiful place. Wide and spacious with three bedrooms two bathrooms and gorgeous view. It had been a 21st birthday present from her parents and Hermione was very proud of it.

Hermione removed her light jacket and moved across her penthouse apartment towards the beautiful marble kitchen and put the kettle on. "Some tea?" She asked him more out of formality than anything else, and he snapped his attention away from studying her home to nod his head. He was giving her one of those odd stares again and she wished he had declined and left instead. She wasn't sure how to deal with this polite and serious Malfoy. There was something not quite right about it. Malfoy was supposed to be arrogant and near rude in his day to day existence.

"Nice place you have here Granger." He complimented her home looking perfectly impressed. Hermione chuckled at him and his surprise at her living conditions.

"What?" She asked him, "Did you think I lived a grubby little flat somewhere?" She didn't wait for him to reply as she took out two mugs and placed them on the counter. "My parents are dentists," She told him as she retrieved milk from the fridge and Malfoy seated himself on one of her breakfast bar stools across from her. "In the muggle world their jobs earn quite a bit of money so they bought this place for me a few years ago." She explained as she poured him a cup of tea and pushed it towards him with the milk and sugar pot.

"So daddy and mommy bought it for their precious little girl?" He asked jokingly. He remembered exactly what she had thought about him and how his parents spoilt him back when they were in Hogwarts.

"No more than your parents did for you." She countered with a wink and Malfoy nodded in good humour.

"Touché." He conceded and Hermione took her victory with a wide grin. Before it faltered and she realized she was behaving like a smitten school girl. What was wrong with her? Why did she suddenly feel the need to flirt with Malfoy? Hermione decided that she seriously needed to think about what it was that she was getting herself into.

They continued to chat about current affairs until their tea was finished and Malfoy got up to leave. "I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." He said as he headed for the floo. "Thank you for the tea, Granger!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the fireplace.

The second he disappeared Hermione banged her head done on her marble countertop and groaned. What was she doing?! She was having dinner with Slytherins, going shopping with Pansy and entertaining the idea of having dinner with Malfoy! She was losing it, there was no doubt about that. Hermione knew that she needed to get her head screwed on straight and there was only one way to do that. Harry. He would be able to help her make sense of this farce. Moving towards the fireplace with purpose Hermione didn't bother putting her jacket on. Calling out Harry's address she found herself in Harry's living room even though it was nearly midnight. Luckily for her he was still awake watching television.

"Hermione?" He looked up at her in surprise. He had certainly not been expecting her. Before Hermione knew it she had a cup of tea in hand and she was pouring out the whole issue for Harry. He was surprised that she had been consorting with Slytherins but one of Harry's best qualities was his ability to take in the whole picture before forming an opinion. After the war Harry was ready to put all feuds behind him, even those petty Slytherins ones. He just had so much more to live for now than silly playground fights.

"So you are telling me that suddenly a whole bunch of Slytherins want to be your best friends?" Hermione nodded at his assessment.

"I don't get it either and they appear to be completely sincere." She added thoughtfully curling her fingers around her mug as if it was a lifesaver.

"And Malfoy asked you to have dinner with him, which you are considering because you find yourself enjoying his company?" He asked and Hermione whimpered into her mug like a wounded puppy. When he said it like that she felt even sillier.

"Yes," She admitted in an almost dreading tone.

"But you are hesitating in accepting his offer because his new politeness makes you feel like he isn't really Malfoy?" Harry continued and much to her chagrin, Hermione nodded.

"To top it off you are taking Pansy Parkinson shopping in muggle London tomorrow morning?" Harry finish and Hermione wanted to drown herself in her half cup of cold tea but nodded.

"Well Hermione, I honestly do not know what to say," Harry admitted completely astounded. "I will however say that I find the Parkinson deal the most bizarre." He told her and Hermione gave him a weak smile at his attempt to lighten the conversation a tad.

"And the Malfoy thing?" She asked him and Harry went quiet for a second as if deep in thought. She knew Harry had never really like Malfoy all that much. They weren't at each other's throats anymore but that didn't mean he wanted Hermione to date the guy.

"You say that he has been nothing short of a gentleman?" He asked her for clarification and Hermione nodded in confirmation. "Then I don't see a problem," Harry admitted honestly. "The only reason we never liked him was because he was a jerk, but if he has a whole new leaf thing going on then I don't see why you shouldn't date him if you want to." Harry pointed out and Hermione felt almost relived. Why did it feel like she suddenly had no excuse not to date Malfoy and that somehow pleased her?

After they had managed to clear thing up a Hermione felt a lot better. Somehow having another perspective cleared things up for a little bit. Harry believed that the Slytherins were all adults now. The war was over and the reign of the bigoted purebloods at an end. There were no longer silly parents telling them what to do and think so they were free to think whatever they wanted. As long as Hermione watched her back there was no reason to believe that they couldn't share the same social circles. Harry really did have his head screwed on properly sometimes.

It was nearing two in the morning when Hermione left Harry to sleep and went home to crash before she had to deal with Pansy in the morning.

Hermione felt sick. Her palms were sweaty and everything around her was blurry. The roaring in her ears was getting louder and louder as Pansy's words spun around her head like a broken record.

_Draco likes you… _

_He always knows what he wants and how to get it…_

_I wouldn't be surprised if he sets out to make you his wife…_

The words seemed to be repeating themselves and becoming more segmented. Hermione felt claustrophobic in the changing room she had fled into a few minutes ago. She was supposed to be trying on some pretty skirt Pansy had picked out for her but she needed a few minutes just to deal. Pansy's words somehow made her panic. Hermione was just barely dealing with Malfoy being polite and nice to her, but marriage?! The thought was somehow too ludicrous for her to comprehend. She wished she had never brought up the conversation with Pansy in the first place.

Hermione had met Pansy at Diagon Alley this morning and been given yet another stranglehold hug by the boisterous girl. They had entered Muggle London via the Leaky Caldron and Hermione had ushered Pansy into her Kia Picanto so that they could get around the city. Pansy had been fascinated by the car and told Hermione repeatedly that she wanted to get one of her own to drive around the garden of her estate. Hermione had humoured the girl by telling her about all the different types of cars that there were and the best one for her to get. Not that Hermione believed that Pansy would ever actually get one, but whatever floated the girl's boat.

They hit the smaller more designer boutiques in the city because Hermione knew Pansy wouldn't settle for anything less than the expensive brands. Hermione thought the day was going relatively well when she decided to ask Pansy why it was that all the Slytherins were being so nice all of a sudden. Pansy stopped searching through racks and gave Hermione a curious look. After gathering up her thoughts she sighed and continued with her searching.

"We decided to include you because of Draco, of course," She said airily, as she found a dress she rather liked. "He likes you, you know." She continued as she traipsed towards the changing rooms.

Hermione was dumbstruck. They were all including her and being nice because Draco asked them to? Why the hell would he do that?

"Are you coming, Granger?" Pansy called from across the store as she took a number from the sales assistant and entered the changing cubicles. Hermione followed her holding a skirt Pansy had flung at her to try on not long ago.

"Anyway, so Draco always knows what he wants and how to get it." Pansy's voice floated from inside the cubicle and that was when Hermione began to feel slightly sick. Pansy opened the door and did a little twirl in a bright red cocktail dress. "So?" She asked and Hermione nodded in approval. Then Pansy returned to try on her next item and continue her little tangent, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he sets out to make you his wife…"

That was the final straw and Hermione dived for the changing room next to Pansy's in panic. She had to concentrate on her breathing and not on Pansy's revelations about Malfoy. The words continued to swirl around her head until Pansy's voice broke her thought train to ask how the skirt looked. Hermione managed to pull herself together and finish the shopping trip with the Slytherin before taking her back to Diagon alley.

She then drove home, parked her car and rushed into the elevator to take her up to her apartment. She needed to think! Things were in such a bloody mess she needed to get away from a little bit. She scrabbled around for some parchment and quickly wrote a note of apology withdrawing her RSVPs for all the Slytherin events for the weekend claiming to have to deal with a personal matter. She reached for her wand and duplicated the letter three times so that there were four and sent them off via owl. She then packed a suitcase feeling glad that it was weekend so that she wouldn't have to ask for leave off work. She jotted a note to Harry about where she was going and sent it off too before disappearing into the emerald flames of the floo network.

It was Sunday evening and Hermione was returning home to her apartment after a weekend of thinking. She knew that investing in a holiday home in Pairs with Harry was the best decision she had ever made. A weekend away from the insanity that her world had escalated into was exactly what she needed. Now she was well rested and ready to face the world again. She had a long hard think about Malfoy and his Slytherins and she decided that she was just being silly. Just because Pansy said things didn't necessarily mean they were true. This week she was going to continue with her life the way it was before they sucked her into their little world. Malfoy would lose interest and she could find a nice wizard, get married, have a couple of clever kids and live a more practical life. Hermione always listened to her more mind over her foolish heart. In the past it had never led her wrong and she didn't see any reason for why it would do so now.

Stepping out of the fireplace and into her apartment Hermione dumped her suitcase in her room. Rifling around in her handbag she pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet she had bought as a bridal shower gift for Daphne Greengrass while she was in Paris. Packing it in a pretty box she sent off via owl to the woman as an apology for missing the party. She honestly liked Daphne and she wished the woman and Theo all the best in life. She then moved towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and a piece of toast. Settling on the couch with her light supper she grabbed a file on a mermaid colony just off the coast that needed to be controlled. Tomorrow she and her partner had to make a decision on the best way to regulate the creatures and Hermione wanted to make sure she had all the facts.

While she was reading she heard the flames on her floo roar as someone arrived. She wasn't too concerned because Harry told her that he might drop in and say hi.

"Hey Harry," She greeted not even bothering to look up from her reading. "There is tea in the pot." She told him in a prompt for him to get his own and join her.

"I am not Potter," A cold voice piped up and Hermione nearly dropped her file in fright when she yanked her head up to meet the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermione got that sick sort of feeling in her stomach when she knew a confrontation was coming.

"Malfoy," She chided him. "You scared the life out of me!" She said as she put her file down on the couch beside her and got up. He didn't say anything just continued to stare at her in a manner that made her completely uncomfortable. But damn he was better looking than she remembered! After a few seconds of stifled awkward silence Hermione picked up her plate with toast crusts on it and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I get you some tea?" She asked him hoping that it would deter him from whatever he was here for. He shook his head and followed her into the kitchen standing on the opposite end of the counter to her. She poured him some tea and pushed it across the counter to him. He hardly glanced at it and continued to give her that intense look that made her sort of afraid of him.

"So you're back," He said suddenly and Hermione nodded at his rather obvious observation, "The bracelet you got for Daphne was beautiful. She loved it." He commented and Hermione remembered that Daphne and all the Slytherins would be at the Parkinson residence for tea this evening. No wonder he had known she was back at home so quickly. She hadn't thought about that. Hmm.

"I got it for her while I was away," Hermione told him conversationally and Malfoy's jaw tightened slightly at her reference to being away.

"It was a pity that you were away," He said pointedly. "We missed you at all the events over the weekend." He remarked and Hermione gave him a weak smile at and the undercurrent of accusation in his tone. Somehow Hermione found herself seeing more and more of the Draco Malfoy she originally knew in the man in front of her.

"They will survive," She countered as she adverted her gaze began busying herself putting away the peanut butter and dishes from her toast. "I'll bet they hardly noticed my absence." She said as she put the few dishes into her dishwasher. Malfoy remained quiet while she avoided his gaze just when Hermione hoped that he had let it drop he spoke again.

"I noticed," He said, and she stopped her cleaning to sigh. Closing the door of the dishwasher she turned and gave Malfoy a tired look. She didn't know what it what he wanted from her! All she had was some quips from Pansy and a very out of character Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," She began hesitantly "I don't know…" She floundered trying to get her message across. A message that wasn't entirely clear in her own mind so it was coming out all wrong. She didn't know what she wanted! This appeared to be far too much for Malfoy because he suddenly snapped.

"This is ridiculous!" He exploded like a small child throwing a tantrum, "I was perfectly nice and polite to you!" He growled at her viciously, "Pansy insisted it was the only way that you would even think about coming within ten feet of me!" He ran an exasperated hand through his perfect hair. "All I asked was that you go to dinner with me!" He ranted his grey eyes glittering furiously, "and what happens? You run away like a frightened little Huffelpuff!"

Hermione looked at him rather bewildered at his outburst. She wasn't even sure what to make of it. "Malfoy you need to calm down," She tried to placate him but her would not listen to her. He continued to pace and wave his hands around while he continued his rant.

"I thought you Gryffindors were brave, but no!" He continued, "Hermione Granger, War Hero can't even summon the courage to accept a simple dinner invitation!" He muttered the last bit to himself before he turned on his heel and froze. His eyes were flashing and his fists were clenched as he glared at her. Hermione felt a small thrill rip through her. He started and then he missoned around the countertop to the side where she was in the kitchen. A few strides later he had her trapped against the marble table top an arm on either side of her so she couldn't escape. He was warm and Hermione felt the unexpected urge to lean closer to him.

"Since Pansy's plan clearly didn't work we are going to do things my way," He told her firmly and before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her senseless. Hermione found herself responding to his more forward approach and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She liked arrogant and commanding Malfoy much more than overly polite reserved Malfoy. When he released her they were both breathing heavily.

"Since asking you nicely doesn't work, Granger" He began firmly as he ran his finger along her jaw line. "I am telling you that you will be going to dinner with me tomorrow night." He demanded arrogantly of her and Hermione found herself suddenly overcome with laughter. There was the Draco Malfoy she knew. The nice overly polite Malfoy that made her feel completely uncomfortable over the last week or so melted away. Suddenly all her little worries about getting involved with Malfoy seemed to disappear.

"Well when you put it like that," She trailed off sheepishly.

**Dear _**

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy. **

**When: 7 September 2013**

**Time: 14:30 for 15:00**

**Where: Malfoy Manor**

**Please RSVP by Owl**

Epilogue

"Granger, you bitch!" Hermione tried not to flinch at the vicious accusation in Pansy's tone as the girl greeted her. "How dare you miss all our get togethers?!" She all but shrieked at the girl, "and after I picked out outfits for you and everything!" Hermione found herself being pulled into a strangling embrace before she could even defend herself.

"Nice to see you too," She said almost sarcastically and Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"You are still not forgiven!" Pansy scolded her and Hermione shrugged, it had already been a whole week since she had missed them and this was her first time seeing the odd girl since then. Draco had been telling her all week how furious Pansy was with her and Hermione had been dreading coming over to have brunch at the Parkinson residence this Saturday morning. She had even gone as far as to organize a gift of forgiveness if it made her shut up.

"Calm yourself, Pansy," Draco chided her cheerfully. "Hermione brought you a little something to say sorry." He told his friend.

Pansy gave them both a very sceptical glare before caving, "It had better be good," She demanded with a pout and Draco and Hermione laughed at how easily she was diverted.

"You will love it," Hermione assured her as she and Draco hand in hand led Pansy outside to her very own garden. There sitting on the long sweeping driveway of the Parkinson Manor was a bright pink golf cart with a huge ribbon on it. Pansy let off a shriek of excitement and ran towards it.

"My own car!" She cheered and Hermione nodded in agreement. She would of course never tell the other girl that this wasn't a real car. There were some things that were better left alone.


End file.
